The main wheels of certain aircraft have exposed wheel structure that interrupts airflow past the wheel, resulting in diminishment of aerodynamics, performance and operation safety. Diminished aerodynamics adversely impact aircraft speed fin knots) and rate of climb (in feet per minute).